Welcome to Facebook
by TenshiXXX
Summary: Antonio asks Lovino out, Francis and Arthur put an end to their sexual tension, and Alfred finally updates his relationship status when he finds out that his secret relationship wasn't exactly a secret. Contains Spamano, FrUK, RusAm, PruCan, and DAT ASS.


**Francis Bonnefoy **uploaded a new photo.

12 hours ago via Blackberry -Like -Comment

_49 people like this._

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **dude is this wat i think it is?  
>12 hours ago -<em>8 people like this.<br>_

**Francis Bonnefoy** What do you think it is, mon ami? ;)  
>12 hours ago - <em>Like<em>

**Arthur Kirkland** You perverted frog! I don't know whose arse that is, and I don't care whose it is either, but I'd rather I didn't have to see it on my news feed!  
>12 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Alfred Hero Jones **ew wtf francis!1 y did u put a pic of sum1s butt on here?  
>12 hours ago - <em>Like<em>

**Arthur Kirkland** Alfred, you bloody git! Learn to type like a semi-literate human being!  
>12 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones** ill type how i want 2, artie! fuck u francis + avariz 4 lykin dat!1! u 2 r so up arties ass!11!  
>12 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** At least spell my name properly, idiot.  
>12 hours ago - <em>1 person likes this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones** dude wud u + artie stop gangin up on me!1! its not fare!  
>12 hours ago - <em>Like<em>

**Arthur Kirkland **You spelled "fair" wrong. And what did you expect? We're best friends, idiot.  
>12 hours ago -<em>1 person likes this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones **fuck u!  
>12 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo **Isn't that Ivan's job? ;)  
>11 hours ago -<em>21 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy** Excuse moi, but I'd prefer it if you would devote your attention to this beautiful pair of buttocks that I managed to catch on camera for your viewing pleasure- instead of humiliating Alfred, amusing though that may be.  
>11 hours ago- <em>2 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry** ^ Seconded. (But I want pictures of you with Ivan, Alfred!) Spill now, Francis! Who is it? I need to know. I have my frying pan right here with me, and you only live down the road ^_^  
>11 hours ago -<em>7 people like this<em>.

**Lovino Vargas** What the fuck, frog breath! What are you doing taking pictures of Antonio's fucking ass, you creep!  
>11 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** I thought I told you to stop perving on my brother, Frog!  
>11 hours ago -<em>1 person likes this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones **wtf do u + artie stalk each othe on fb and lyk all of the statuses u can find!1  
>11 hours ago -<em>8 people like this<em>.

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** How's Ivan, Alfie?  
>11 hours ago -<em>16 people like this<em>.

**Arthur Kirkland** Congratulations on spelling "stalk" correctly, by the way, Alfred.  
>11 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones** i h8 u both  
>11 hours ago - <em>Like<em>

**Francis Bonnefoy **Oh Lovinoooooo~! I have a question!

How did you recognise Antonio's ass from this picture when nobody else did?

Is there something you're not telling us?  
>10 hours ago -<em>34 people like this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones** ...omg lmfao!1  
>10 hours ago -<em>18 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **Lovino! Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you get your man!

And, damn, I didn't know Antonio's ass was that fine! How's he been hiding it?  
>10 hours ago -<em>6 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy** Listen to Liz, Lovino!

Not on purpose, I assure you, ma cherie. That would be a crime! Most regretably, he has a preference for baggy clothes most of the time :C  
>10 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **That is a shame! We'll have to get him into leather sometime! For Lovino's viewing pleasure, of course ;)  
>10 hours ago -<em>6 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** wow, whose butt is that?  
>10 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **dude ur not fuckin serious?  
>10 hours ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** i am. why has francis put this pic up anyway?  
>10 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Francis Bonnefoy** So we can all admire it, of course! Why else?  
>10 hours ago -<em>19 people like this<em>.

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** Gilbert, this is my brother you're talking to -_-;;;;  
>10 hours ago -<em>9 people like this<em>.

**Im Yong Su** antonio's butt originated in korea da ze!  
>10 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** it did? i thought it was spanish!  
>10 hours ago -<em>3 people like this<em>.

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **GTFO, IMS! toni u r spanish he's just bein a dick.  
>9 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones** ROFL!  
>9 hours ago -<em>6 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** why did Lovi recognise my butt?  
>9 hours ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **u finally read this?  
>9 hours ago -<em>7 people like this<em>.

**Lovino Vargas** Bastard don't listen to anything anyone on here says, ok! they're making it all up! ! ! !  
>9 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Arthur Kirkland** Bloody hell, Lovino! Murder the exclamation mark key, why don't you?

The lady doth protest too much, methinks.  
>9 hours ago -<em>10 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Lovi~! 3 3 3 why what have they been saying?  
>9 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Feliciano Vargas **Fratello is in love with u, Antonio! And he was staring at ur butt so he knew whhat it looks like even thou the rest of us didn't.  
>9 hours ago -<em>31 people like this<em>.

**Arthur Kirkland** I've just noticed that "Lovi", "Lovino", and "Mi Tomate" are the only words that Antonio capitalises. Ever.  
>9 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Lovi likes me? yay! i'm so happy! 3 3 3 Can we start dating then, Lovi, since you like me and i like u?  
>8 hours ago -<em>40 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **OMG say yes! Say yes!  
>8 hours ago -<em>24 people like this<em>.

**Feliciano Vargas** HE'S SENDING A PM TO U, ANTONIO!  
>8 hours ago -<em>21 people like this<em>.

**Lovino Vargas** Fuck off Feli! You werent supposed to tell everyone on fb! that's the whole fucking POINT of a PM- that its private!1!  
>8 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo<strong> went from being _single _to being_ in a relationship _with** Lovino Vargas.**8 hours ago -Like -Comment_93 people like this_.

**Feliks Ł****ukasiewicz**omg totally called this!  
>8 hours ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **Ha! whatever, babe! I knew before you!  
>8 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Francis Bonnefoy **I believe that it was moi who heard first, having the privilege of being best friends with Antonio ;)  
>8 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Lovino Vargas** Would you all just fuck off!  
>8 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo **Finally! I was one grey hair away from shoving you two into a confined space to get you moving!  
>8 hours ago -<em>16 people like this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones **u spelled gray wrong alvarez.  
>8 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Arthur Kirkland** I'm coming over there to choke you right now, Alfred.  
>8 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **ROFL!

anyway toni congratulations on the sex.  
>8 hours ago -<em>15 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry** Gilbert that's the best thing you've ever said!  
>8 hours ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo<strong> is sore D;

4 hours ago via Blackberry -Like -Comment

_20 people like this._

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **lol dude that sounds so wrong after wat happend 2day!  
>4 hours ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** My brother is probably being an idiot again and doesn't realise how wrong this sounds :/  
>4 hours ago -<em>8 people like this<em>.

**Feliciano Vargas** no it is what it sounds like! Lovino kicked me out of the house when Antonio came around and when i got back in the house to get some gelato for me + ludwig there was a pair of tiny underwear in the bushes outside the window + i could hear them b/c our house only has one floor and Lovino left his window open.  
>4 hours ago -<em>20 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy** Did you get pictures?  
>4 hours ago -<em>14 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **^ Seconded hard!  
>4 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **ROFLMAO! DUDE THAT IS SO WRONG BUT SO FUCKING HILARIOUS!  
>4 hours ago -<em>3 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy **Sexy is what is is, Gil ;)  
>4 hours ago -<em>16 people like this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones** wtf man? we dont want 2 no!1  
>4 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** ^You're still typing like a blind retarded squirrel on crack, I see.  
>4 hours ago -<em>7 people like this<em>.

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **as if u can talk alfred. mattie just let ivan into the house and now ur both in ur room doin who knws wat XD  
>3 hours ago -<em>14 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy** Ah, all of this love is setting my heart aflame!  
>3 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.  
><strong><br>Arthur Kirkland** More like your loins, you perverted bastard. And that burning sensation is probably Gonorrhea.  
>3 hours ago -<em>6 people like this<em>.

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** That was a good one XD  
>3 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy** What's the matter, Arthur? Am I not sexually repressed enough for your delicate Victorian sensibilities?  
>3 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Arthur Kirkland** Fuck off, Francis. I'm coming over there to flatten you right now, you bell-end.  
>3 hours ago -<em>3 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **Lovi is so cute! he's sleepin at the moment + ive only just woken up. i wanted to make him some food but it hurts so ill wait for him to wake up and then he can help me get to the kitchen :)  
>3 hours ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

**Honda Kiku **I hope I'm not intruding, but you should take a bath. I've heard that helps.  
>3 hours ago -<em>5 people like this<em>.

**Heracles Karpusi** The first time Kiku and I slept together, that's exactly what I said too, so I bathed him afterwards.  
>3 hours ago -<em>7 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy** Ah, that is so romantic!  
>3 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **You seem to be reading my mind today, Francis!  
>3 hours ago -<em>1 person likes this<em>.

**Honda Kiku** Heracles-kun!  
>2 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Heracles Karpusi** I'm sorry, Kiku! I did it again, didn't I? I'll be over to apologise in five minutes!  
>2 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Matthias Køhler **Ahaha! FB is soi9 fuckig amazin today6. or maybr it just srrms that way cuz im so dru78nk  
>2 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Niklas Johansen **I don't understand a word of that. If you've been getting drunk again, I'm going to kill you, Matthias.  
>2 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Matthias Køhler **lol Norge u shoul be killen sadi1q sinec hes on a dayte wi8th ur broe.  
>2 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **fuck den! u must be completely smashed! lolololol  
>2 hours ago -<em>5 people like this<em>.

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** Matthias is making Alfred's status updates look like literary masterpieces.  
>2 hours ago -<em>3 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** hermano, could you bring me some clean clothes please? Lovi threw mine out of the window and some have blown away and some are in the pool. i found my underwear though! :D they were on a bush!  
>2 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Lars van Rijn** The entertainment value is the ONLY reason I'm even friends with you on FB, Antonio.  
>2 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Bella van Rijn** Shut up, broeder! Don't listen to him, antonio, he's just being a big fat meanie pants! :I Congrats, btw! Expect to be stalked by Liz for a while now :D  
>2 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **Gracias, Bella 3  
>2 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** Antonio...I'm not even going to ask why your boyfriend threw your clothes out of the window -_- I'll be right over. And you'd better answer the door wearing more than Lovino's cum, or I'll drown you in the fucking pool.  
>1 hour ago -<em>3 people likes this<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt (to) Lovino Vargas<strong> mein gott i cant beleive u topped the fuck out of toni, lovino! every1 thought he wud top u!

4 hours ago -Like -Comment

_16 people like this_.

**Lovino Vargas** why? I think its pretty obvious that he's my bitch tbh.  
>4 hours ago -<em>12 people like this.<em>

**Francis Bonnefoy** Your words ooze smugness, cher ;) Of course, I can't blame you. In your position, I too would be feeling very good about myself.  
>4 hours ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

**Arthur Kirkland** Now that I think about it, I can't believe any of us actually thought that Antonio had the ability to top Lovino :/  
>4 hours ago -<em>10 people like this<em>.

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** I told you, Artur ;) But you didn't listen.  
>4 hours ago -<em>6 people like this<em>.

**Arthur Kirkland** Alright, you smug git, I'll give you that. But stop calling me by the Portuguese variant of my name! :I  
>4 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Alfred Hero Jones **dude y r u usin such big words on fb?  
>4 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo **The people who liked your comment probably did so because, like you, they feel intellectually inferior as they don't know what "variant" means either :)  
>3 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **How was it, Lovino!  
>3 hours ago -<em>8 people like this<em>.

**Lovino Vargas** like shoving my dick up a tight slick & hot ass. what am I supposed to say?  
>3 hours -<em>5 people like this<em>.

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **rofl!  
>3 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **that's not romantic at all, Lovino! And it's not sexy enough either...although the images I'm getting aere quite nice :) You're supposed to say that it felt like finding your other half as your slowly thrust into his tight pliable, tanned body, and he felt like a warm velvet glove around you, pulling you in deeper!  
>3 hours ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

**Lovino Vargas** wtf, Liz? this aint one of your fanfictions. and why would I SLOWLY push it in? If you were a man, you'd know that that's too difficult for us to do in that position.  
>3 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **im just going 2 sit back & refresh this page every now & again for the lulz xD  
>3 hours ago -<em>7 people like this<em>.

**Matthew Williams **That's what I've been doing the whole time, Gil :)  
>3 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **Come on Lovino! I want details!  
>3 hours ago -<em>7 people like this<em>.

**Arthur Kirkland** ^7 people are perverts O_O  
>3 hours ago -<em>6 people like this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones** if ur on here readin dis shit, u must be a nasty lil perv 2, artie :D  
>3 hours ago -<em>6 people like this<em>.

**Arthur Kirkland** Actually, you dizzy yank, I'm on here because I keep getting notifications informing me that people are commenting on this! Also, the comments tend to be amusing.  
>3 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Lovino Vargas** what kind of details?  
>3 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **did you make him moan and scream? What kind of lube did you use, where did it all happen, how did you get him to have sex with you (or how did he get you to have sex with him), what did you say to each other, and can i have pictures and/or film footage of your future sexcapades? Make it sexy, Lovino!  
>3 hours ago -<em>6 people like this<em>.

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **lol who wants 2 bet that liz has ruined her keyboard w/ drool?  
>3 hours ago -<em>5 people like this<em>.

**Lovino Vargas **liz, seriously...wtf? ok, I'll answer your questions if you promise to stop asking me for pictures and shit.  
>3 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **ok fine! now SPILL!  
>3 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **she sounds so disappointed rofl  
>3 hours ago -<em>3 people like this.<em>**Lovino Vargas** 1. yes, and he cried 2. idk the normal kind? How many kinds of lube are there? 3. In my bed 4. I asked him if he wanted to, and he said yes 5. idk what you're asking here :/ 6. No, never.  
>2 hours ago -<em>9 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy** HE CRIED? With pleasure? MON DIEU! Teach me your ways!  
>2 hours ago -<em>14 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** ahaha! he freaked out when i started crying because he thought he'd done something wrong, and then he became rlly smug when he found out the real reason xD it was muy adorable!  
>2 hours ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

**Arthur Kirkland** I'll never understand how people from the mediterranean can be so open about sex :/  
>2 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy **Ah, mon amour, you're so repressed! It is my duty to loosen you up. And I meant that in the dirtiest possible way.  
>2 hours ago -<em>5 people like this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones** dude...no. srsly.  
>2 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo **I don't know what's worse- what Francis just wrote, or the fact that 5 people liked it xD Anyway, little brother, congratulations on finally getting your cherry popped :)  
>2 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** alvarez! stop embarassing me! /  
>2 hours ago -<em>Like<em>

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** But it's my job to embarrass you :)  
>2 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Arthur Kirkland **It's not as though we didn't already know you'd never been shagged before today.  
>2 hours ago -<em>5 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** i'm going to make food with Lovi 3! talk to you all later!  
>2 hours ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry** I want more details from you in school on monday, Antonio!  
>2 hours ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred Hero Jones<strong> has gone from being_ single _to being _in a relationship _with **Ivan Braginsky**

1 hour ago via iPhone -Like -Comment

_68 people like this_.

**Francis Bonnefoy** This is supposed to be news? :)  
>1 hour ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones** fuck off francis!11  
>1 hour ago -<em>Like<em>

**Matthew Williams** Really, Al? It took you this long to finally update your relationship status?  
>1 hour ago -<em>6 people like this<em>.

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **i think he thought that nobody knew, mattie xD  
>1 hour ago -<em>6 people like this<em>.

**Ivan Braginsky** I did tell him that our affection for one another was so obvious that only a fool would not notice ^_^  
>57 minutes ago -<em>7 people like this<em>.

**Feliciano Vargas** i didn't even notice!  
>57 minutes ago -<em>Like<em>

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **mein gott feli ur adorable XDDDDDDDDDDD  
>54 minutes ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt** Feliciano...  
>52 minutes ago -<em>Like<em>

**Erzsebet Héderváry **Remember to get some cute pictures for me, ok, boys? :)  
>51 minutes ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Natalya Braginsky** How dare you take him from me! Prepare to die, Alfred F Jones!  
>50 minutes ago -<em>Like<em>

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **dude run 0_O  
>48 minutes ago -<em>11 people like this.<em>

**Alfred Hero Jones** o shit!  
>47 minutes ago -<em>Like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Kirkland <strong>went from being _single _to being _in a relationship _with **Francis Bonnefoy**

57 minutes ago -Like -Comment

_70 people like this_.

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** I know that I definitely called this one :) Although I do have to wonder about your choice of a boyfriend...  
>56 minutes ago -<em>18 people like this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones **LMAO! AHAHAHA! ARTIE AND FRANNY SITTIN IN A TREE!  
>54 minutes ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

**Arthur Kirkland** So you *do* know where the capital lock key is located! Now work on finding a dictionary and the remaining punctuation characters on your keyboard, and maybe you'll be able to construct a proper sentence for once :)  
>53 minutes ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo** Pffffft! XD Owned!  
>52 minutes ago -<em>10 people like this<em>.

**Alfred Hero Jones** fuckk off u 2!  
>50 minutes ago -<em>Like<em>

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** oh wow! how did this happen! felicitaciones!  
>48 minutes ago -<em>2 people <em>_like this_.

**Francis Bonnefoy** A magician never reveals his secrets, Antonio!

Well, not on Facebook, at least. I'll PM you with all of the details! ;)  
>46 minutes ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy** Oh, and how's your poor derrière doing?  
>46 minutes ago -<em>5 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** its not as sore as it was. gracias franny 3 i had a bath like kiku told me to, and that helped. it was really nice because i got Lovi to have a bath with me :) and then mi hermanos brought me som clothes and some cream for the pain and now hes helping me fix dinner but hes on the phone to arthur so i hope he doesn;t accidentlly burn Lovi's house down!  
>44 minutes ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **At least I'm guaranteed to get some pictures and films out of this relationship :D  
>43 minutes ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy** Of course, ma cherie ;)  
>39 minutes ago -<em>3 people like this<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovino Vargas<strong> uploaded a new photo.

50 minutes ago via Blackberry -Like -Comment

_50 people like this_.

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **roflmao r those italian flag undies? XDDDD  
>48 minutes ago -<em>21 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy** And if I'm not mistaken, they're snugly hugging the pert roundness of Antonio's delectable derrière!  
>46 minutes ago -<em>22 people like this<em>.

**Arthur Kirkland** Careful what you say, Frog. I could dump your arse easily if I thought I had a good reason to.  
>45 minutes ago -<em>12 people like this<em>.

**Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo **And when he says "dump", he means it in the literal sense. As in, he'll dump your lifeless corpse into a bodybag and drop it off a cliff.  
>44 minutes ago -<em>4 people like this<em>.

**Francis Bonnefoy** I'm only looking, as everybody who clicks on this picture is. Is that a crime?  
>42 minutes ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **THAT IS ONE FINE BEHIND! :D Lovino, you lucky boy!  
>41 minutes ago -<em>15 people like this<em>.

**Lovino Vargas **And it's all mine, so keep your filthy fucking hands off, wine bastard!  
>40 minutes ago -<em>3 people like this<em>.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** awww! Lovi~! i love you too! 3 3 3  
>39 minutes ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Lovino Vargas** whatever, bastard.  
>38 minutes ago -<em>Like<em>

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** awww! hes blushing like a big ripe tomato + its so cute!  
>35 minutes ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Erzsebet Héderváry **PICTURES PICTURES PICTURES! :3  
>34 minutes ago -<em>5 people like this<em>.

**Roderich Eidelstein** I won't even ask, Erzsebet, darling. I'm sure I don't want to know.  
>33 minutes ago -<em>2 people like this<em>.

**Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt **Keseseses~!  
>10 minutes ago -<em>1 person likes this<em>.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed! :) By the way, Portugal isn't strictly an OC, as Hidekaz has sketched a number of designs for Portugal. I chose the one I liked the best. He's a tall bloke who's built like Germany, and he's got stubble and kind of wavy hair. And, because of the Anglo-Portuguese alliance which has been ongoing since the 1300s, he's basically England's best friend, although they have had a few differences in the past :)<p> 


End file.
